Maraudeurs
by Tigrou19
Summary: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connues. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.
1. Septembre 1971 : Première rencontre

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Première rencontre.

**Genre :** Bromance !

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Pour ce OS, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy.

**Résumé**: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connues. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur les Maraudeurs donc j'appréhende un peu. J'aime beaucoup le quatuor et je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur eux et en me levant ce matin, j'avais ce OS en tête. Evidemment, je n'ai pas laissé passer cette opportunité… J'espère que vous aimerez lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Première rencontre xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Septembre 1971.

Le jeune Sirius Black tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers l'important flot d'élèves parcourant le quai de la gare, son imposante valise à la main. Merlin soit loué, ses parents n'avaient pas daigné l'accompagner et le garçon, bien qu'âgé de seulement onze ans, avait dû emprunter les réseaux de Cheminette seul.

Malgré son aventure solitaire, Sirius n'était pas effrayé. Aujourd'hui, il rentrait à Poudlard pour commencer son apprentissage de sorcier. Pour la première fois, il monterait dans le Poudlard Express et ferait l'un des nombreux voyages qui l'éloigneraient de Londres pendant une année scolaire entière, ses parents l'ayant averti qu'il ne serait pas autorisé pendant les vacances autres que celles d'été. Cet avertissement avait été le dernier d'une longue liste de remontrances que Sirius avait dû subir la veille au soir avant d'être congédié dans sa chambre pas son père, le Lord Orion Black. C'était un homme à qui il ne faisait pas bon de dire non s'il on voulait garder une intégrité physique intacte, mais Sirius prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le mettre hors de lui. Sa mère, Lady Walburga Black, était, en comparaison, moins sujette à des châtiments corporels. Sa spécialité, à elle, était les sortilèges informulés et plus particulièrement le Doloris.

Sirius, bien qu'alors jeune, avait eu le déplaisir de goûter aux deux types de corrections et n'avait donc pas été chagriné d'apprendre que ses géniteurs ne voudraient pas de lui dans leur robes durant l'année. Cette rentrée scolaire avait pour lui le goût de la liberté et il plaignait sincèrement son frère cadet Regulus de se retrouver seul avec Lord et Lady Black pour les onze mois à venir.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement monté à bord du train, Sirius trouva finalement un compartiment vide dans lequel il commença à s'installer. Il abandonna vite l'idée de percher sa valise dans les filets suspendus au-dessus des banquettes – après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide d'un adulte bienveillant sur le quai, il n'aurait jamais été capable de la hisser à bord du wagon tout seul – et préféra s'installer confortablement.

Jetant un regard distrait à travers la fenêtre, il aperçut les derniers parents saluer leurs enfants et le train se mit à bouger, le surprenant légèrement et faisant disparaitre son pincement au cœur. Sirius s'empêcha de penser au fait que son estomac semblait être contrarié et tourna sèchement la tête lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une silhouette fine et un grand sourire.

« Hé, salut ! », dit le garçon, et Sirius se souvint immédiatement : c'était lui qui l'avait aidé, avec son père, à monter sa valise dans le train. « Ça te dérange si je m'installe avec toi ? Tous, les autres compartiments sont pleins ou remplis de filles… »

La grimace boudeuse du garçon arracha un sourire moqueur à l'héritier Black qui autorisa son camarade à se joindre à lui. Ensemble, ils prirent l'initiative de ranger leurs malles en hauteur. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'avachirent chacun sur leur banquette, et les présentations furent enfin faites.

« Oh, au fait, je suis James Potter. », dit le garçon avec un grand sourire et une main tendue.

Sirius écarquilla légèrement les yeux, arrêtant sa main en plein mouvement.

« Potter, comme dans Icarus Potter, le chef du bureau des Aurors ? », questionna-t-il, impressionné.

James rit, amusé.

« Ouais, c'est mon père. », confirma-t-il d'un air fier en passant une main négligente dans sa tignasse folle.

Sirius parut un peu plus troublé avant de pâlir.

« Icarus Potter m'a aidé à monter ma malle dans le train et je l'ai à peine remercié. », souffla-t-il. « Si mes parents apprennent ça, je suis mort. »

James rit de nouveau.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. On a bien vu que tu étais nouveau, toi aussi. », le rassura-t-il avant un mouvement de main insouciant. « Je ne pense pas que ça justifierait un assassinat. »

Sirius parut rassuré.

« C'est que tu ne connais pas mes parents. », répliqua-t-il en imitant le geste de son camarade. « Sirius Black. »

Le garçon émit un sifflement admiratif.

« En effet… », acquiesça-t-il. « Enfin, je les connais grâce à ce que mon père m'en dit. Apparemment, tes parents ne sont pas des gens très chaleureux. »

« Ah, c'est un doux euphémisme… », cracha presque Sirius, subitement plein de venin. « _Lord_ et _Lady_ Black sont loin d'être des enfants de cœur, tu peux me croire. J'espère que… »

Ses paroles furent interrompus par la porte du compartiment, qui s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'élèves plus âges revêtant tous un uniforme de l'école portant l'écusson de Serpentard.

« Sirius Black. », dit le meneur d'une voix traînante. Sirius reconnut immédiatement Lucius Malfoy, pour avoir passé une bonne partie de son été avec lui. Le regard de l'étudiant se posa ensuite sur James, étudiant son visage. « Et ce jeune garçon est… ? »

« James Potter. »

Un éclair meurtrier anima les prunelles froides de Lucius et disparut presque immédiatement. Un sourire courtois ourla ses fines lèvres et l'héritier Malfoy se présenta succinctement. Une fois les politesses d'usage terminées, il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius et ignora purement et simplement James.

« Navré que tu aies eu à t'installer à l'écart. J'ai fait un peu de ménage dans mon compartiment, tu peux à présent te joindre à nous si tu le désires. », déclara-t-il en pensant évidemment que Sirius obéirait.

Ce dernier sourit ironiquement et ne bougea pas.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je suis bien ici. », déclara-t-il, pas désolé pour un sou. « Sans compter qu'il serait impoli de ma part de laisser mon ami James seul alors qu'il m'a si gentiment aidé tout à l'heure. »

Un tic agita l'œil du Serpentard, dont le regard se reporta sur James, qui remua inconfortablement.

« Je ne pense pas que Lord Black, votre père, serait enchanté de vous voir vous lier d'amitié avec Monsieur Potter ici présent. », dit Lucius d'un ton froid et mesuré.

« Eh bien, _je_ pense que ce genre de chose me regarde. », répondit Sirius en affichant une expression avenante. « Mon père est tout à fait capable de me signifier son mécontentement si l'envie lui prend. »

Les prunelles grises de Lucius revinrent se fixer sur lui, lui arrachant un frissonnement.

« Sois assuré qu'il le fera dans les prochains jours. », grinça-t-il avant de faire on pas en arrière et de s'adresser à ses suivants. « On s'en va. »

La porte du compartiment claqua et la tension qui avait envahi les garçons fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Charmant, vraiment. », commenta James en roulant des yeux. « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lucius Malfoy mais, apparemment, il ne se souvenait pas de moi. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, pas étonné.

« Ce type est un crétin. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il va finir par faire partie de ma famille. », soupira-t-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût. « Ma cousine Narcissa lui est promise depuis sa naissance. Pas que je l'apprécie particulièrement, mais… »

Il grimaça. James le remarqua et décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors comme ça, on est amis ? », blagua-t-il en souriant.

Cela suffit à faire retrouver sa bonne humeur à Sirius.

« Hé, tu m'as aidé à monter ma valise dans le train et je nous ai sauvés de Lucius. », déclara-t-il. « Je pense qu'on est en bonne voie ! »

« J'aime cette idée ! », approuva joyeusement James, avant de lui proposer une partie de bataille explosive.

x

* * *

><p>Lundi 5 Janvier - 12 h 20.<p> 


	2. Septembre 1971 : La répartition

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** La répartition.

**Genre :** Bromance !

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Pour ce OS, James Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall. Apparition des deux autres maraudeurs et de Dumbledore.

**Résumé**: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connu. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Certains d'entre vous le remarqueront peut-être, mais j'ai emprunté certains dialogues (notamment une partie du discours de Minerva) du tome 1.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, bonne lecture.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx La Répartition xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Si l'on avait posé la question à Sirius, il aurait sans doute menti en disant qu'il n'était pas impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Poudlard et il devait avouer que le château était imposant.

Observant frénétiquement ses alentours, il suivait distraitement le flot d'élèves mené par le garde-chasse, James à ses côtés. Son nouvel ami paraissait moins affecté que lui par leur nouvel environnement _;_ rien de plus normal, après tout, puisqu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter le château avec son père, l'été passé.

Finalement, le troupeau de première année s'arrêta dans ce qui semblait être une petite salle mise à disposition spécialement pour eux. L'espace était si restreint qu'ils se retrouvaient étroitement collés les uns aux autres et Sirius bouscula maladroitement un autre garçon. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'excuser, il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux dorés. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à l'autre première année et l'incident fut vite oublié.

Sirius entendit quelqu'un parler reporta son attention sur la tête du groupe : Hagrid – le garde-chasse, si le garçon se rappelait correctement – s'était adressé à une sorcière aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'une longue robe améthyste.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année. », déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Un fin sourire ourla les lèvres du professeur et elle hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je vous remercie, Hagrid. », dit-elle. « Vous pouvez disposer, à présent. »

Le géant lui offrit à son tour un sourire puis disparut. La sorcière posa un regard acéré et sévère sur la foule devant elle.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. », déclara-t-elle. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ses maisons à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'entre elles a formé... »

Sirius décrocha son regard du professeur, très peu intéressé par son discours. Tous les enfants sorciers connaissaient les maisons de Poudlard, il n'apprendrait donc rien de nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, dont le regard était fixé sur McGonagall, avant de reprendre discrètement son observation. Des armures apparemment centenaires étaient positionnées dans le couloir qu'Hagrid avait emprunté pour repartir. Malgré les torches flamboyantes solidement fixées aux murs, Sirius ne put dire s'il était long ou pas tellement il faisait sombre. S'il ne pouvait pas distinguer la fin du corridor, il n'arrivait pas non plus à apercevoir le plafond de l'espace où ils se trouvaient tous, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant s'il y en avait réellement un.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le sortit brusquement de sa contemplation et il se retrouva nez à nez avec James.

« McGonagall est allée voir si tout était prêt pour la répartition. », lui apprit-il. « Alors, dans quelle maison tu voudrais être ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Toute ma famille est passée à Serpentard, à quelques exceptions près. », dit-il, renfrogné. « J'ai entendu dire que plus il y a de personnes réparties dans une maison et plus le nouveau membre de la famille a de chance d'y atterrir aussi. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne veux pas atterrir à Serpentard. Je préfère encore être un Poufsouffle ! »

James rit.

« Je serai surement à Gryffondor. », exposa-t-il avec un léger rire dans la voix. « Tous les nés Potter sont là-bas depuis au moins quatre générations. »

Sirius voulut répliquer mais le professeur revint au même moment.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. », leur dit-elle.

La file d'élèves quitta la salle en sens inverse pour rejoindre le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

Sirius sourit en découvrant l'endroit : c'était suffisamment grand pour accueillir toute la population estudiantine de Poudlard en plus des professeurs. L'espace était majoritairement occupé par cinq grandes tables autour desquelles les étudiants et enseignants étaient déjà installés. Au-dessus d'elles, Sirius aperçut des centaines de bougies flotter et, encore au-dessus de celles-ci, le ciel d'un noir d'encre, piqué çà et là d'étoiles scintillantes.

« C'est un plafond magique. », lui apprit James. « Il est ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel, d'après mon père. »

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête et détourna son attention du plafond. Ils se retrouvaient à présent alignés en face des autres étudiants et professeurs. C'est le moment que choisit une dizaine de fantômes pour apparaître. Légèrement transparents, ils se mirent à flotter au-dessus des tables, saluant ici et là des étudiants. Quand ils repérèrent les première année, certains papillonnèrent jusqu'à eux, leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut fini de s'afférer, les fantômes traversèrent le mur par lequel ils étaient venus. A présent, la troupe se trouvait devant un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé et sale. La Grande Salle était devenue calme, aucun son ne perçant le silence qui l'avait envahie. Puis, tout à coup, le couvre-chef remua et une sorte de bouche apparut près de son bord, lui permettant alors de chanter.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius tandis qu'il écoutait le chapeau débiter sa chanson. Autour de lui, certains première année avaient les yeux écarquillés, d'autres paraissaient surpris. Lui, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire auparavant à cet objet magique, n'était pas aussi impressionné qu'eux même si, il devait bien le dire, il trouvait ça plutôt _cool_.

Finalement, le Choixpeau se tut et la salle explosa en applaudissements. Le couvre-chef salua les tables puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors, un long rouleau de parchemin à la main.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »

Puis le long appel commença. Sirius observa deux filles être successivement réparties à Serdaigle avant d'être appelé.

« Black, Sirius ! »

Le garçon sortit du rang d'un pas assuré, marcha les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du tabouret et s'y installa avec appréhension. Dans la file d'élèves, James lui adressa un sourire encourageant mais il ne put le lui renvoyé, subitement stressé.

« Pas Serpentard, tout mais pas Serpentard ! », pensa-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put.

Une petite voix rit dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter.

« Hé bien, hé bien… », dit-elle, sceptique. « C'est bien la première fois que je vois un héritier Black refuser d'aller à Serpentard… »

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas y aller ! », répliqua Sirius avec force. « Je préfère encore Poufsouffle ! »

« Poufsouffle ? », répéta la voix, à présent étonnée. « Mais quelle idée ! Je vois beaucoup trop de hardiesse et de témérité pour que tu y sois à ton avantage ! Tu as également de très bonnes qualités intellectuelles et un cœur pur… Hm, voyons, où puis-je te placer ? »

Sirius continua à psalmodier sa litanie et, finalement, le Choixpeau trancha.

« Gryffondor ! », cria-t-il fortement, sa voix se répercutant en écho dans la Grande Salle.

La table rouge et or cria ses applaudissements et le première année put à nouveau respirer convenablement. Les mains tremblantes, il retira le chapeau de sa tête et se leva du tabouret. De la file d'élèves restant, James lui offrit un sourire étincelant et hocha la tête et Sirius l'imita avant de se diriger vers sa table.

Il fut chaudement accueilli par ses nouveaux camarades, manquant la répartition des deux élèves suivant. La liste s'écoula lentement mais surement, au son des appels du professeur McGonagall et des cris du Choixpeau. Sirius resta attentif tant bien que mal, voulant mémoriser les noms de ses futurs camarades de chambrée. Parmi eux se trouvaient le garçon qu'il avait bousculé – un certain Remus Lupin – et un autre un peu rond – celui-ci se nommait Peter Pettigrow. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés un peu en retrait des autres, au bout de la table.

Quand enfin vint le tour de James, juste après Peter, Sirius croisa les doigts. A peine le couvre-chef érafla-t-il ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'il hurla une nouvelle fois « Gryffondor ! ». Le visage de James se fendit d'un sourire ravi et le garçon courut presque vers sa table, vers Sirius.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! », rit-il avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Quatre élèves passèrent encore sous le Choixpeau, sous les commentaires de James, puis la répartition fut terminée. Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et le chapeau, le tabouret et le rouleau de parchemin disparurent. Elle prit le chemin de la table des enseignants et un sorcier déjà installé, que Sirius identifia comme étant Albus Dumbledore, se leva à son tour.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. », déclara-t-il. « Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous un bon appétit ! »

Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau puis Dumbledore claqua sèchement dans ses mains. Aussitôt, tous les plats jusqu'alors vides de la table s'emplirent de nourriture et Sirius s'aperçut d'à quel point il était affamé. Il échangea un coup d'œil amusé avec James, et entreprit de faire honneur à son repas, soulagé et heureux.

x

* * *

><p>Mercredi 7 Janvier - 16 h 00.<p> 


	3. Septembre 1971 : La lettre

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** La lettre.

**Genre :** Bromance !

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Pour ce OS, James Potter, Sirius Black.

**Résumé**: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connu. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** OS relativement plus court que les deux précédents, encore du point de vue de Sirius (j'aime beaucoup écrire à travers ses yeux, je pense d'ailleurs que ce sera le cas pour tout le recueil). A noter que les OS sur la première année seront plus nombreux que pour les autres, étant donné qu'il y a plus de "première fois" pendant celle-ci. Si jamais vous souhaitez proposer des idées, ne vous gênez pas.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx La Lettre xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sirius grimaça lorsqu'il distingua le hibou familial à travers la masse d'oiseaux. La rentrée avait eu lieu à peine deux jours plus tôt et ses parents étaient déjà au courant Lucius Malfoy n'avait donc pas perdu de temps. Le volatile se posa élégamment à côté de son assiette et leva sèchement la patte, attendant que le Gryffondor récupère sa missive. Intérieurement, Sirius souffla : au moins, l'enveloppe était blanche, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une beuglante…

L'appétit brusquement coupé, Sirius délaissa son assiette, se leva et prit ses affaires sous l'œil curieux de James. L'étudiant prit la direction de la salle de Métamorphose, leur premier cours de la journée, non sans jeter préalablement un regard noir à Malfoy. Le Serpentard intercepta son œillade et sourit de façon mauvaise, un rictus hostile étirant ses lèvres.

Le Gryffondor emprunta les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. A l'abri des regards, le garçon décacheta l'enveloppe et entreprit de lire la lettre. L'écriture était caractéristique : comme il aurait pu le parier, elle avait été écrite par son père et était remplie des inepties inhérentes aux Sang-Purs.

Arrivé au milieu de la missive, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et, quelques secondes plus tard, James se trouvait à ses côtés, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. L'air sombre qu'affichait Sirius eut néanmoins rapidement raison de sa bonne humeur et, inquiet, il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? », s'enquit-il.

Le jeune Black prit le temps de terminer la lettre parentale avant de répondre. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis habitué à ce genre de choses, alors ça ne change pas de d'habitude. », déclara-t-il en soupirant.

Sans réellement y penser, il donna le morceau de parchemin à James.

« Eh bien... », commenta-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut terminé. « Il rigole pas, ton paternel. »

« _Lord_ Orion Black, de la très noble et très ancienne maison Black, n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai, ne t'en fais pas. », lâcha Sirius, ironique, le ton plein de venin et les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Quand j'étais petit, il avait les corrections physiques en horreur, alors il se contentait de me lancer le Doloris quand je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas. »

James écarquilla les yeux.

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas commode, mais à ce point… », grimaça-t-il. « Et donc, il compte te déshériter parce que tu as été réparti à Gryffondor ? »

« C'est une de ses menaces récurrentes. », balaya Sirius d'un geste de la main nonchalant. « Il pense pouvoir me tenir en laisse avec ce genre de chose. De toute façon, je ne veux pas de son argent. »

Son camarade le regarda, indécis.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? », questionna-t-il.

L'héritier Black ricana.

« Si ce vieux schnock s'imagine qu'il peut me dire comment vivre ma vie, alors il va être surpris. », répondit-il.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'élaborer son propos et James n'osa pas approfondir le sujet. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours et, même s'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils étaient amis, il ne voulait pas se montrer maladroit. Sirius lui en parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et les deux garçons furent bientôt rejoints par Remus et Peter, suivis du reste des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle de première année. Quand le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, le joyeux capharnaüm dans lequel était plongé le corridor disparut et les élèves s'engouffrèrent à travers l'ouverture sous son œil acéré. Sirius pénétra dans la salle en dernier. Tandis qu'il fermait la porte, il ressortit le parchemin de sa poche, le roula rageusement en boule, et le jeta à la poubelle.

x

* * *

><p>Jeudi 8 Janvier - 14 h 15.<p> 


	4. Septembre 1971 : Remus

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Remus.

**Genre :** Bromance !

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, mentions d'autres et apparition de James à la fin.

**Résumé**: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connu. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Après recherches, la rentrée de Septembre 1971 a dû s'effectuer un Mercredi (selon notre propre planning) et la pleine lune de ce mois-ci est tombée… Le Dimanche qui a suivi, littéralement. Ce OS se situe donc moins d'une semaine après la rentrée.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Remus xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, ce matin-là, il faisait encore sombre, et le garçon devina qu'il était encore très tôt. Un feu ronflant crépitait sagement dans la cheminée aux pierres épaisses de leur dortoir, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Le Gryffondor jeta un regard autour de lui. Les autres n'avaient pas pris la peine de fermer les tentures de leur baldaquin respectif. James dormait comme un bienheureux, étendu sur le dos, ses pieds ornés d'épaisses chaussettes dépassant de son matelas. Sirius esquissa un sourire moqueur à la vue de son ami. Peter, de son côté, était complètement enroulé dans sa couverture, ne laissant dépasser qu'une touffe de cheveux châtains.

Lorsque son regard arriva au lit de Remus, l'élève fut surpris de le trouver vide. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits… D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas avec vu son camarade pendant la journée de la veille. Étrange. Haussant les épaules, Sirius décida de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur le sujet : Remus s'était gavé de chocolat une bonne partie du week-end, il devait surement se trouver à l'infirmerie et les rejoindrait tous pour le début des cours.

Désormais pleinement réveillé, Sirius se leva sans faire de bruit et entreprit de se préparer pour la journée. Puisque ses camarades dormaient encore profondément, il n'aurait pas à se presser pour prendre sa douche et, pensa-t-il, ça lui ferait un bien fou ! D'habitude, il était l'un des derniers levés : ses parents se levaient toujours aux aurores pour, l'imaginait-il, vaquer à leurs occupations de Lord et Lady. Son petit frère Regulus et lui se disputaient donc la palme du lève-tard et, à bien des égards, Sirius était favori. Ici, à Poudlard, pour le peu qu'il ait pu voir, il n'avait que James en compétition, les deux autres préférant être prêts pour le début du petit-déjeuner.

En silence, Sirius récupéra son uniforme ainsi que ses affaires de toilette et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Un rapide Tempus murmuré lui apprit qu'il n'était même pas six heures et demie. Les cours commençant à huit heures et le petit déjeuner à sept heures et quart, cela lui laissait donc une bonne marge.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'étudiant sortit, fraîchement lavé, coiffé et habillé. Il ramassa son sac de cours et, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, sortit du dortoir. Ayant encore du temps avant de pouvoir aller manger, Sirius se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour aller explorer les couloirs du château. Leurs tentatives, à James et lui, de le faire les jours précédents avaient été mises à mal par Rusard, le vieux concierge aigri, et sa saleté de chat. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas pu voir grand-chose de Poudlard, hormis ses salles de classe, le terrain de Quidditch ou leurs salle commune et dortoir.

Aujourd'hui, ils verraient les serres de Botanique pour la première fois, mais ça n'était pas ce qui les intéressait le plus. Sirius en avait rapidement parlé avec James et ce dernier était d'accord avec lui : le château devait littéralement ressembler à un gruyère. Il était impossible qu'une bâtisse telle que Poudlard ne soit pas pourvue de passages secrets ! Le plus embêtant était de ne pas les connaître, mais l'héritier se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Ses pas le menèrent du côté des escaliers et Sirius emprunta le premier à portée de main. De toute façon, ils s'amusaient à bouger aléatoirement, si bien qu'il pouvait se retrouver n'importe où. Comme il n'avait pas d'envie particulière autre que celle de visiter, et comme il n'avait encore rien exploré, n'importe quel coin lui convenait. Le garçon se promena lentement, étudiant les tableaux fixés au mur, riant doucement lorsque l'une des frasques des personnages l'amusait. Il déambula jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau devant un escalier et, après un autre Tempus, jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'il allait en passer la double porte, cependant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus.

« Hé, salut ! », l'accueillit Sirius avec un signe de la main.

Le garçon le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire faiblement. L'héritier Black fronça les sourcils face à l'état de son ami : le pauvre semblait à peine tenir sur ses pieds et de gros cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il était en uniforme et avait ses affaires de cours avec lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il irait en classe.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? », s'enquit Sirius, légèrement inquiet.

Remus évita son regard concerné et passa devant lui pour rejoindre leur table.

« Ne t'en fais pas. », lui répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Juste une indigestion qui m'a tenu tout le week-end, j'ai très peu dormi. J'ai même dû supplier madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle me laisse sortir _;_ elle voulait me garder encore aujourd'hui. Je jure que cette femme est un vrai dragon. »

Le flot de paroles rendit le garçon perplexe. Depuis la rentrée, son camarade évitait les contacts avec les autres élèves et se retrouvait souvent seul. Même au dortoir, il restait à l'écart de James, Peter et lui, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il avait quelque chose contre eux. En soi, ce serait stupide, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Sirius commença à se servir. Son ventre gargouillait depuis un petit moment et il bénit les elfes de maison d'avoir fait de la tarte à la mélasse, de laquelle il se servit une généreuse portion. A ses côtés, Remus l'observa faire, le visage pâle, et se contenta de se servir un bol de chocolat chaud. Croisant son regard doré, l'héritier Black sourit, la bouche pleine.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amis. », déclara-t-il une fois sa bouchée avalée.

« Euh… Ah ? », fit son camarade, méfiant, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Ben, on va quand même passer sept ans ensemble, dans le même dortoir qui plus est. », enchaîna le garçon en faisant fi de son attitude. « Ça serait quand même franchement dommage qu'on ne s'entende pas, tu ne crois pas ? »

Remus paraissait tendu. Son regard était fixé sur son bol, qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Sirius attendait une réponse qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir et, embêté, il se gratta la tête. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin _;_ peut-être le garçon ne voulait-il pas de son amitié. Le nom des Black faisait peur à pas mal de monde, après tout…

« Tu sais, je… », commença-t-il.

« Tu as raison. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on devienne amis. », le coupa alors l'autre Gryffondor avec un sourire timide.

Sirius se sentit sourire à son tour.

« Cool. », commenta-t-il avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

James arriva sur ces entrefaites, la tignasse encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude.

« Et ben, Jimmy ! », le charria l'héritier Black. « Le réveil a été difficile ? »

La Grande Salle s'était peu à peu remplie. A présent, la moitié des élèves était levée et un léger brouhaha s'élevait de chacune des tables. James grommela quelque chose à l'intention de son ami et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Sirius échangea un regard amusé avec Remus et, imitant leur camarade, se turent afin de finir de manger.

x

* * *

><p>Vendredi 9 Janvier - 14 h 00.<p> 


	5. Novembre 1971 : Lily la tigresse

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Lily la tigresse.

**Genre :** Bromance !

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Le quatuor, mentions d'autres, dont Lily Evans et Severus Snape.

**Résumé**: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connu. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** J'ai assez souvent vu James tomber amoureux de Lily au premier regard, alors j'ai voulu changer un peu... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait quelque chose d'un peu plus, disons, "percutant" et j'ai pensé à cette scène.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Lily la tigresse xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

« Noblesse. »

La grosse dame, engoncée dans une robe vert criard, hocha la tête sans mot dire et le portrait s'ouvrit, permettant à Sirius de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée de la salle commune. Là, il eut la surprise de ne trouver personne sauf Remus et Peter, attablés dans un coin, apparemment occupés à travailler sur une dissertation.

« Salut, les gars. », leur lança-t-il, fatigué par sa retenue.

Remus sourit et lui demanda comment elle s'était passée, et la discussion s'engagea doucement. Le groupe s'entendait bien, à présent. Bien entendu, la communication avait été difficile, au début. James et lui avaient monopolisé les discussions pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Peter et Remus se sentent suffisamment à l'aise pour y prendre part, voire les lancer. Les offres d'amitié que Sirius leur avait faites à tous les deux n'avaient pas suffi à briser les murs derrière lesquels ils se cachaient mais, maintenant, tout allait mieux. Ils participaient tous les quatre à leurs blagues, même si Remus restait en retrait sur ce plan et leur temps libre était généralement passé à faire des bêtises ou à travailler ensemble. En résultante, un solide lien était né entre les quatre Gryffondor.

« Oh, mais au fait, où est James ? », demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment, jetant un regard autour de lui. « Il dort déjà ? Il n'est pourtant pas si tard… »

Peter rit et pointa le fauteuil positionné le plus près de la cheminée. Ce dernier tournait le dos à la salle et il était impossible de voir si quelqu'un y était installé.

« Et bah alors, Jimmy, tu n'accueilles pas ton meilleur ami ? », blagua Sirius, un rire dans la voix, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers James.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son camarade, cependant, son rire redoubla : le visage de James était griffé sur toute sa surface, hormis celle protégée par les verres de ses lunettes. Le garçon, loin de s'en offusquer, l'observa avec une expression rêveuse, presque perdue, et il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu aies une tête pareille ? », demanda Sirius, totalement intrigué.

Devant le manque de réponse de leur ami, Remus gloussa joyeusement.

« Oh, trois fois rien. », répondit-il avec un geste négligeant de la main. « On est allés à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, et quand on en est repartis, on est tombés nez à nez avec Lily. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Lily Evans, une fille de leur année, était également répartie à Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Elle était studieuse, pour sûr, mais son attitude réservée et froide envers lui avait tendance à faire que le garçon n'allait pas vers elle.

« Le petit problème, c'est qu'elle était avec Snape. », continua Peter, les sourcils froncés, et l'héritier Black grimaça.

Severus Snape, Serpentard de première année, n'était pas quelqu'un facilement qualifiable d'amical. Son amitié avec Evans restait un mystère aux yeux des quatre garçons, qui se demandaient bien comment une fille intelligente comme elle pouvait supporter un type orgueilleux, huileux et suffisant comme lui.

« Je vois. », commenta Sirius, en enfonçant prudemment un doigt dans la joue de James. « Mais pourquoi il a l'air stone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ben, faut dire que Lily n'a pas bien pris le fait qu'il insulte Snape. », reprit Remus, une étincelle amusée faisant briller ses yeux. « Alors, elle lui a lancé un sort qu'elle a appris avec Alice Thorn. Tu sais, la petite-amie de Frank Londubat, de troisième année ? »

« C'était impressionnant, t'aurais dû voir ça ! », rit Peter. « Il a à peine eut le temps de dégainer sa baguette. A mon avis, il n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réaction de James.

« D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas son apathie. », contra-t-il, songeur.

« Oh, ça… »

Remus se leva et vint se poster à côté d'eux.

« Hé, James ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Alors, ça va bien ? », questionna le garçon d'une voix douce.

L'héritier Potter hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Oh, oui ! », répondit-il, enthousiaste. « Tu sais, Remus, je suis amoureux ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Rien que ça ?

« Apparemment, le _Chauve-furie_ de Lily l'a vraiment impressionné. Il est dans cet état depuis deux heures. », l'informa Remus dans un murmure amusé.

« C'est vrai ça, James ? », continua Peter, délaissant son parchemin et ses livres. « Et de qui ? »

« Mais… De Lily, bien sûr ! La jolie Lily la tigresse ! », fut la réponse, donnée avec ferveur.

Les trois garçons explosèrent de rire sous les protestations de James qui, pris dans sa rêverie insouciante, refusait qu'on se moque de son amour. Sirius eut bientôt du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes et il dut se retenir à Remus pour ne pas trébucher dans son hilarité.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la vie à Poudlard !

x

* * *

><p>Dimanche 11 Janvier - 18 h 20.<p> 


	6. Décembre 1971 : Un Noël magique

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Un Noël magique.

**Genre :** Bromance.

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Sirius Black, James Potter, mentions des deux autres, apparitions de certains professeurs.

**Résumé**: Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connu. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Herbert Beery fut réellement professeur de Botanique à Poudlard. Silvanus Brûlopot est vraiment chargé des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Aucune n'est communiquée pour eux, donc j'ai décidé de les situer au temps des Maraudeurs. L'anecdote concernant le théâtre, relatée ici, est véridique et est référencée sur le wiki HP.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Un Noël magique xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite. Bientôt, le château se retrouva vide de la majorité de ses élèves et Sirius et James dirent au revoir à Remus et Peter, leurs camarades rentrant chez eux pour les fêtes.

Quand l'héritier Black avait mentionné le fait que ses parents ne l'attendaient pas avant la fin des cours, le jeune Potter avait réagi immédiatement : il avait écrit une courte missive à sa famille, les informant que son meilleur ami serait seul à Poudlard pour Noël et que, par conséquent, il allait rester avec lui afin qu'il ne dépérisse pas trop. Après tout, ça aurait été son premier Noël seul, loin des siens. Son argument avait fait mouche auprès de ses parents. Evidemment, James n'avait pas précisé que Sirius détestait de toute façon les Black et, le lendemain, il avait annoncé à Sirius qu'il resterait avec lui au château, la bouche en cœur, et le garçon n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Il n'avait pas protesté _;_ ou alors, juste pour la forme. Il était content d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Le geste de James l'avait sincèrement touché. Remus et Peter n'avaient malheureusement pas pu faire de même, même si l'envie était là. La mère de Remus était malade et, d'après lui, ça pouvait basculer à tout moment et, du côté de Peter, il ne restait plus que son père. Bien évidemment, Sirius ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, il comprenait que la situation n'était pas évidente pour des amis. Et puis, finalement, il ne serait pas seul.

**oOo oOo**

Les premiers jours se déroulèrent selon le même schéma. Les garçons profitèrent des matinées gracieusement offertes afin de rattraper leur quota de sommeil en retard. Lorsqu'ils ne se levaient pas trop tard, ils en profitaient pour explorer quelques recoins du château qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter.

« Ce serait quand même cool d'avoir un plan ! », s'écria Sirius, le troisième jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient égarés au deuxième étage. « C'est un vrai labyrinthe, cette école ! »

James gloussa.

« Mais non, Siry. », rétorqua-t-il en prenant les devants et en guidant son ami. « C'est juste que t'as absolument aucune orientation ! »

L'héritier Black lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à lui courir après, provoquant l'hilarité de son ami.

En général, l'après-midi était consacrée aux quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient récoltés lors de la dernière semaine de cours. James et Sirius investissaient alors la bibliothèque qui, pour l'occasion, était plongée dans un silence religieux uniquement brisé par le bruit que faisaient les pages des manuscrits lorsqu'ils les tournaient. Quand les deux étudiants décidaient qu'ils avaient assez travaillé, le parc devenait leur terrain de jeu. Quelques batailles de boules de neige épiques eurent lieu en son sein pendant la première semaine de vacances, une fois que Sirius et James eurent été rejoints par d'autres congénères restés au château. De nouvelles amitiés se formèrent, dont celle que l'héritier Black lia avec une fillette de Serdaigle, Marlene McKinnon, d'un an son aînée.

Les fins d'après-midi servaient à se reposer, prendre une douche rapide, ou éventuellement disputer une partie de bataille explosive. Les exploits accomplis plus tôt les ayant épuisés, l'heure du dîner était fermement attendue et ils n'avaient pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle avait été débarrassée des couleurs des quatre maisons. Un énorme sapin trônait dans un coin, brillant de mille feux et couvert de dizaines de guirlandes. L'on pouvait voir, à certains endroits, papillonner quelques fées aux ailes translucides. Les habituelles chandelles flottant au-dessus des tables avaient disparu, remplacées par des boules renfermant des étoiles scintillantes. Le plafond magique, d'habitude d'un noir d'encre lorsque tombait la nuit, était devenu gris duveteux, signe que la neige ne les épargnerait plus très longtemps. Il régnait une chaleur inhabituelle entre les quatre murs, et cela fascina James et Sirius.

Tous les pensionnaires restés à Poudlard prenaient place autour de la même table. Professeurs et élèves mangeaient ensemble et, malgré la différence d'âge, la conversation allait généralement bon train, légère et joyeuse. Les garçons eurent l'occasion de voir le professeur McGonagall se départir de son air sévère et de blaguer avec mademoiselle Meadowes, l'enseignante d'Arithmancie, qu'ils avaient à plusieurs reprises vue mais ne connaissaient pas. Le plus étonnant fut le professeur Dumbledore qui, un jour, décida de changer du tout au tout de style vestimentaire et de venir habillé d'une robe de sorcier jaune canari arborant fièrement des bananes et des canards.

L'ambiance était bon enfant et les professeurs avaient moins le cœur à sanctionner leurs bêtises en ces périodes de fête. James et Sirius profitèrent énormément de leur bonté à durée limitée et dépassèrent le couvre-feu à de nombreuses reprises. A la fin de la première semaine, ils avaient découvert l'entrée secrète des cuisines et le tableau menant aux appartements du professeur Slughorn, se chargeant des cours de Potions.

Le jour de Noël, les garçons profitèrent de leur matinée pour ouvrir les paquets qu'ils avaient reçus et envoyer des lettres à Peter et Remus. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de joindre les cadeaux aux missives : ils avaient convenu, tous les quatre, que l'échange de présents se ferait à la rentrée. Pendant que James écrivait à ses parents puis à Lily, Sirius rédigea un court message qu'il envoya à son petit frère, Regulus, et auquel il joignit un petit cadeau. Ce dernier lui manquait et il n'osait imaginer ce que leurs parents pouvaient lui faire subir, maintenant qu'il était seul avec eux. En temps normal, ils évitaient de s'envoyer du courrier, mais les fêtes de Noël avaient fait flancher l'héritier Black.

Pendant le festin, ils apprirent que le professeur Beery, responsable des cours de Botanique, leur avait prévu une surprise pour le repas du soir, avec l'aide de monsieur Brûlopot, qui s'occupait des Soins aux créatures magiques. Il s'avéra qu'Herbert Beery était un adepte du théâtre amateur et qu'il leur avait prévu une adaptation du célèbre conte « La Fontaine de la bonne fortune ». Malheureusement pour lui, la représentation fut rapidement avortée lorsque la créature – apparemment, il s'agissait d'un Serpencendre – tenant le rôle du Ver explosa, mettant le feu à la Grande Salle et provoquant des cris effrayés parmi les plus jeunes élèves. James et Sirius, eux, rirent énormément de la déconvenue de leur enseignant, qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement et, une fois le désastre terminé, participèrent afin de remettre de l'ordre. Malgré le fiasco, la journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur et l'incident fut vite oublié. La deuxième semaine passa aussi vite que la première, sous les découvertes et rires des deux amis. La veille de la rentrée arriva bien trop vite au goût de Sirius et James. Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter, heureux malgré la reprise des cours.

Le dernier soir, confortablement installé sous sa couverture, Sirius repensa aux dernières semaines écoulées avec un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il avait passé d'agréables vacances, et ce grâce à James. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait passé de bonnes vacances, loin de l'influence néfaste de ses parents. Le seul point noir dans tout ceci avait été qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Regulus, mais malgré son amour pour son frère, ça n'avait pas été si dérangeant que ça.

Ce soir-là, quand Sirius s'endormit, ce fut avec un sourire apaisé aux lèvres et le rire joyeux de James résonnant à ses oreilles.

x

* * *

><p>Mardi 13 Janvier - 18 h 45.<p> 


	7. Février 1972 : Un anniversaire doux-amer

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** Un anniversaire doux-amer.

**Genre :** Bromance.

**Rating :** Pour le moment, je pense que K suffira.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Sirius Black, Regulus Black, mention des autres maraudeurs.

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : l'une des plus belles amitiés que le monde sorcier ait connu. Retours sur cette bromance un peu particulière, année après année.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Un anniversaire doux-amer xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

_Bonjour, grand frère !_

_Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas t'écrire et d'être prudent… Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire aujourd'hui aussi. Cette occasion est trop importante pour que je puisse tenir notre promesse ; après tout, nous avons toujours – ou presque – été ensemble pour ce jour particulier alors… Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius ! J'espère que tu es bien entouré là-bas, à Poudlard, et que tu as pu le fêter, même si en petit comité…_

_Père et Mère m'ont évidemment interdit de te le souhaiter, mais il était hors de question que je leur obéisse. Ne t'en fais pas, je profite de l'une de leur absence pour t'écrire cette courte lettre ; il n'y a que Kreattur, ici. Je t'envoie un petit quelque chose que j'ai fabriqué moi-même, ne t'étonne donc pas qu'il ait un air bizarre… J'espère que ça te plaira, malgré tout. _

_Encore une fois, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Tu me manques._

_Ton frère qui t'adore,  
>Regulus.<em>

Sirius sourit doucement et inclina légèrement l'enveloppe qui reposait délicatement sur ses genoux. Là, à l'abri des tentures qui encerclaient son lit, il découvrit le cadeau que Regulus lui avait fabriqué : un petit bracelet en argent, auquel pendaient deux breloques représentant les constellations dont leurs prénoms étaient tirés. Tel qu'il le connaissait, son petit frère en avait fait un deuxième pour lui.

Le Gryffondor détailla longuement le bijou avant d'entreprendre de l'attacher à son poignet. Les détails étaient grossiers et par endroits, Sirius devinait que son frère avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à faire ce qu'il avait voulu, rendant l'objet général de piètre qualité, mais c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'étudiant avait reçu dans la journée.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait fêté son anniversaire avec Remus, Peter et James, qui avaient chacun de leur côté pensé à quelque chose pour lui. Sirius avait reçu des chocolats (certainement de la part de Remus qui, il le savait, était friand des friandises à base de cacao), un magnifique ouvrage sur le Quidditch (qu'il devinait être de la part de James, qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait un jour capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor) et diverses farces et attrapes de la boutique de Zonko (Peter avait dû se faire livrer, supposait-il, les première année étant défendus de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.). Les garçons avaient même demandé leur aide aux elfes afin de lui préparer son dessert favori _;_ ainsi, à l'heure du dîner, Sirius avait eu la surprise de voir apparaître une série de pâtisseries orientales particulièrement sucrées dans son assiette uniquement.

Malgré tous les efforts de ses amis, Sirius avait affiché un sourire doux-amer tout au long de la journée et, nonobstant leurs questions, il était resté muet quant aux raisons de cet état. C'était presque ridicule, après tout, puisqu'il était à l'origine de l'absence de lettres en provenance de son frère. Seulement, Regulus était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et l'héritier Black ne voulait pas que son cadet eût à subir les foudres de leurs géniteurs.

Son premier vrai sourire de la journée avait ourlé sa bouche juste quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit à la fenêtre et qu'il avait distingué Zeus dans la pénombre. Il avait tellement espéré voir le hibou blanc de Regulus qu'il avait débord cru à une hallucination, mais le bec du volatile avait persisté à taper contre le carreau de la fenêtre du dortoir et Sirius avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était vraiment là, voletant à quelques mètres de lui d'un air tranquille, une lettre attachée à la patte droite.

A présent, le regard fixé sur le bracelet en argent, Sirius pensait qu'il était stupide. Regulus avait toujours été là pour lui _;_ il aurait dû le savoir, après tout : les Black faisaient preuve d'un entêtement légendaire au sein de la communauté magique, et son frère était un pur produit de cette famille, tout comme lui.

Sirius relut rapidement le morceau de parchemin, une douce chaleur s'installant au creux de sa poitrine à la vue des derniers mots inscrits à l'encre verte. Il savait déjà qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Il savait également que Regulus n'en serait pas blessé. Ça n'était pas grave… Après tout, ils étaient frères _;_ ils se comprenaient.

x

* * *

><p>Jeudi 15 Janvier - 15 h 30.<p> 


End file.
